1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multicamera system which can photograph at a variable speed, an image pickup apparatus, a controller, an image pickup control method, an image pickup apparatus control method, and an image pickup method.
2. Description of the Related Arts
In broadcasting apparatuses such as image pickup apparatus, editing apparatus, and the like which are used in a broadcasting station or a studio, a sync signal which is used in common in the broadcasting station or the studio is supplied and the apparatuses are synchronized on the basis of the sync signal. In a broadcasting system in the related art, even if an object is photographed by using a plurality of image pickup apparatuses, upon reproduction, when video signals outputted from the image pickup apparatuses are switched, they can be reproduced without deviating timing of video images.
In a special photographing or the like, there is a case where the variable-speed photographing for photographing on the assumption that the photographed object is seen as if it moved faster than the speed upon photographing. For example, in the case of the photographing using a film, upon photographing, the photographing is executed in the state where a rotational speed of the film is made lower than that upon normal photographing, and upon projection, the film is rotated at a normal speed, thereby enabling a high-speed projection to be realized.
For example, in the case of recording photographed video images by digital video data, the photographing and recording are executed in a normal manner, video frames are extracted from the recorded digital video data at predetermined intervals, and the extracted video frames are continuously reproduced, thereby realizing a high-speed reproduction.